Losing My Vision A Dramione fan fiction
by PikachuPatronus33
Summary: It's after the final battle at Hogwarts and everything is almost back to normal. Hermione doesn't remember anything about the war or her friends, which only adds to Ron's grief from the death of Fred. Ron tries to help Hermione, but she falls in love with Draco. What will Draco do to get Ron off of Hermione? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione's POV:**

All I can remember is fire and death. Bright lights were flashing everywhere and people were running around screaming. I remember there was one person who killed many people. I just don't remember whom. I remember I was fighting for something. But I don't know what. I can't remember. I try so hard, but I just can't.

When I first woke up, the pain was unbearable. I felt fire everywhere. I had burns, scratches and scars all over my body. I tried to rack my brain for any information, but I can't find anything. The only thing I do remember is being as confused as I am now when I woke up.

**FLASHBACK**

''Hermione. Hermione! Can you hear me, Hermione?''

I heard these words coming from someone. A boy. I couldn't recognise the girl's name. It was a very pretty name though.

''Hermione? Please. Harry's here! It's Ron. Hermione, please.'' He was sounding desperate now.

Doesn't this boy know that I don't understand what he's saying? There are more names he's confusing me with. I realise he's talking to me. I'm Hermione. My eyes flutter open and I see a solid redheaded boy looming over me with the blurry vision of two people in the background. A boy with black hair, green eyes and circular glasses. And the most amazing boy I have ever set my eyes on. Platinum blonde hair, piercing grey eyes, a ragged look and a killer smirk.

Something in me was saying that I knew him, but I couldn't remember. I look at the boy above me again and this time I see a look in his eyes. It looks like love and sadness. How can he love me? I do not know who he is.

I sit up and look at my surroundings. It was a very large space with multiple pillows. There was blood splattered all over the stone floor. Again, another thing is tugging at me saying; you'll remember this one for sure! And again, I don't remember. I don't think I ever will.

I look at the boy above me and this time I don't hesitate.

''Who are you?''

The boy superior to me made a face of disbelief.

''Hermione, please tell me you're joking! Harry, tell me she's joking!'' The boy casts his eyes over to the black haired on obviously called Harry.

''Ron, I don't think she's joking,'' Harry murmurs quietly.

Ron and Harry. I've heard their names before. Again, the same strings are tugging in me. I can't think, I can't think. My head is pounding a million miles an hour and now all they're doing is arguing. The anger bubbles inside me and I burst.

''Be quiet! Let a person think, will you? I'm sorry I don't know who you are, or who I am, but please! Just stop yelling and leave me alone!''

'''Mione…'' Ron tries to comfort me, but I nudge him away.

''Out! All of you! Just leave me in peace! For five minutes! That's all I'm asking!''

Ron and Harry start to struggle out while throwing looks if concern onto me. Ron is slouched with his head in his hands while Harry tries to help him feel better. Before they leave, I hear a gentle, ''I love her, Harry. I don't understand why this had to happen to her.''

My heart collapses as I hear those words. Somewhere in me recognises the love he gives. The boy with the blonde hair saunters towards me, a signature smirk plastered on his hard handsome face.

''Well, well, well, what do we have here? Lost your mind, mudblood? From your Muggle parents, I'd say,'' the boy says in a cold tone.

''I don't know what you're talking about, sorry. What is your name?''

''I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy,'' Draco says with a pompous grin.

''Well, I don't know who I am,'' I whisper, shrugging my shoulders.

Draco sits on the chair next to my bed. I can see the guilt in his eyes but I know he's trying hard not to show it.

''Right, I'll help you with that. For starters, your name is Hermione Granger and you're the smar-''

Ron bursts into the room with Harry by his side. He points a stick at Draco.

''What are you doing here, Malfoy? I told you to stay away from her!'' Ron storms toward Draco and presses the stick to his throat.

''Get the hell out of here, Malfoy. And don't come back,'' Ron hisses through clenched teeth, his eyes glowing with hate.

Draco backs away, but smirks when he says, ''just don't come crying to me when she tells you what I said to her.''

The door creaks as Draco disappears. Ron puts the stick in his pocket and sits down next to me.

''What is that stick, Ron?'' I ask innocently.

''Oh, that's a wand, Hermione. It's used to do spells,'' Ron says gently. I know he's trying not to scare me after what just happened.

''Oh,'' I mutter. I think back to what Draco said to me earlier.

''Ron? Harry? What do mudblood and Muggle mean?''

Ron visibly clenches his teeth and grips the arms of the chair. He looks at Harry.

''Well, a mudblood is a horrible name for someone who has no magical parents. And a Muggle is someone who has no magic ability.'' Harry bites his lip and glances at Ron to see if he's doing any better.

''Hermione, I know you're confused. We want to tell you about you. Come sit down, Harry,'' Ron says like he's totally relaxed.

Harry sits down next to Ron as they tell me all about my life at a magical school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3.

Hermione's POV:

After Harry and Ron told me pretty much everything about my life, they took me out of the stone building, which was the infirmary and took me outside to the remains of Hogwarts. They told me about the last battle, but they didn't say it was this bad. There were bits of stone everywhere and blood was splattered in every direction.

I saw Draco in the distance kicking rubble, but I decided not to tell Harry or Ron so they wouldn't get upset. Harry and Ron didn't say anything about the site as we walked through. My eyes flickered to where Draco stood and I saw him on his crying, his shoulders shaking, his head in his hands.

My heart broke a little and I let Harry and Ron drift off before me before I went over to Draco. Before I reached him, I walked over to a dead snake with its head cut off.

I was suddenly possessed by something and got images in my head of the last battle. Voldemort, Neville, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Draco. It was all coming back to me. I sank down on my knees, sharp rocks cutting into my skin and screamed. The images were worse. Seeing Fred before he died, everything. All the images played at once, filling my brain with unwanted memories before I couldn't take it and I blacked out.

Draco's POV:

''Hermione!'' I ran over to her and looked at her bloody face and body. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders before I picked her up off the ground. Weasley and Potter ran over to me just as I had her in my arms.

''What did you do, Malfoy?!'' Weasley ran towards me and grabbed Hermione off me.

''I didn't do anything I swear! She just fainted! I don't know why!''

Ron grabbed his wand from his pocket and pointed it at me. ''Liar!''

''I didn't do anything!'' I yelled as he came closer.

''Ron, leave him. We'll ask Hermione later,'' Harry said calmly.

Harry nodded at me as he and Ron started walking away, possibly back to the infirmary for Granger.


End file.
